


【YGO VRAINS│了遊】Matcha & Soda

by sunksilence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksilence/pseuds/sunksilence
Summary: 閱讀前請詳閱下面三點，如果不能接受的請盡快關掉視窗：1、祝拉麵生日快樂，這是以前她說想看的梗，了見穿女裝…對，是女裝攻。2、突然發現在V6還沒寫過什麼輕鬆向的文，我又剛好中了沙雕病毒所以全文大概很OOC。3、因三次元忙碌我還沒沒寫完，但我會努力找時間捕完的ORZ如果大家準備好了就into thevrains吧！





	1. 【YGO VRAINS│了遊】Matcha ＆ Soda（上）

【YGO VRAINS│了遊】Matcha ＆ Soda（上）

 

「請問...兩位想點些什麼...？」

雖然在咖啡廳裡各式各樣類型的顧客沒少見過，但此刻打工仔還是對面前這一組合不禁多打量了幾眼。

一名顯然是高中生年紀的少年（看這制服還是附近著名的升學高中）一臉彷彿要將菜單燒出一個洞般的蹙緊了眉──是怎樣？選擇障礙？

另一邊則坐著一位女性，一頭銀白色的長髮垂落腰際，一身樣式簡單的粉色長版洋裝，從針織外套露出的一截小腕膚色有點深...外國人？雖然這是店外的露天座位但用餐時帶著大帽子是外國人的文化？

真好奇他們是什麼關系？  
姐弟？朋友？還是粉領OL花了錢找高中生約會──打工仔忍著不用感應筆在點單機的螢幕上刮出花紋──重點是兩位客人你們到底要不要點飲料啊？！

「請問...為什麼Menu上沒有可樂？」

 

✖✖✖

 

【怎麼會有人在咖啡店裡點小孩子喝的可樂？】

【我以為可樂哪裡都有賣...】  
藤木遊作狠狠吸了一口擺放在面前的檸檬蘇打水，透明的玻璃杯裡冒著嘶嘶的氣泡，新鮮的檸檬削成薄片裝飾其上，這是剛剛的服務生推薦的招牌品項，但似乎喝不慣這種另人牙疼的酸度，遊作偷偷地將其推遠。

【既然花了心思在關鍵字搜尋打上了「約會」+「咖啡廳」就不該抱有這種期待。】  
鴻上了見將自己面前的那杯有著漂亮漸層的抹茶拿鐵與檸檬蘇打換了過來，姿態相較對面高中生文雅不少的輕啜一口冷飲。

【果然我們還是應該去草薙哥店裡──】  
這裡的飲料喝不慣又貴，如果是草薙哥的Cafe Nagi一向都會讓他可樂無限續杯。

【駁回。】

或許在外人看來，這兩個人就像時下常見的年輕人一樣，見了面也光低頭看手機傳訊息──顯然現代這種不用手機就會死的強迫症甚至影響了約會中的情侶，大家都把注意力投放於那小小的螢幕，在短時間內用大量的網路垃圾訊息和當紅手遊填充時間，見面看不看對方也無所謂，十足的網路成癮症。

只是身為LINK VRAINS的兩大著名話題人物兼黑客的他們，交談方式自然也是有別於常人，Link Sense的感知正將彼此的對話清晰無時差的傳遞進對方的大腦。

【對了，你今天打扮的很漂亮。】

【出自「約會100句經典語錄」──挑詞彙不要從第一頁挑，直接照本宣科太不用心了，你表現的活像個連Turing test都沒通過的蠢AI。】

【...這不是證明你也讀過了嗎？】

【...嘖，不要告訴我你還要講下一句...】

【下一句我應該稱讚「你的美麗真讓我目不轉睛」？】

「...閉...嘴...！」富有磁性的男中音惡狠狠從那塗了櫻色護唇膏的嘴唇溢出，附帶一腳踩在球鞋上頭的米色淑女涼鞋。

✖✖✖

如果說藤木遊作對戀人擁有接近滿分（還很雙重標準）的包容，那鴻上了見對於這高中生的態度就像是在飼養一隻會帶給自己不少驚喜的貓兒，麻煩，但能接受，有時候還能適當的取樂自己。  
詭異的是這聽起來不太妥當的評價卻沒有讓遊作生氣，一向因睡眠不足而無精打采的高中生眼神突然流露出一種明亮的神采，讓腕上的伊格尼斯驚恐不已。

藤木遊作少有的好友兼戰友穗村尊看似公正的的下了註解：「遊作對那個人的依存症簡直恨不得成為一個決鬥盤分分秒秒扣在他身上。」

值得一提的是這倆的交往也非常弔詭，例如通常熱戀期一過的情侶容易相看兩厭，但他倆好像沒經過熱戀──如果決鬥時把對方摔在牆上甚至撞下滑板也可以是一種熱戀期表現的話──？

 

「人類從熱戀進入倦怠期後會發生什麼事情？」

「嘖嘖，那麼愛晨間肥皂劇的你也太不懂得補充人類的生態數據了，據我蒐集到的資料分析，下一步不是走入婚姻就是分手。」

通常兩隻伊格尼斯聒噪的閒聊時一旁的三個人類都不會當回事，但「分手」這個詞彙還是彷彿一個湊巧掉落的水桶砸在遊作腦門上。

「欸欸？！那該怎麼避免走上分手一途？」

「看這些資料有82.5%的數據顯示得適時的增加一點相處上的『情趣』與『驚喜』......」

當藤木遊作興沖沖的殺到海景房表示自己想給鴻上了見一點平常沒有的「情趣」時，鴻上了見反射性就想啟動遊艇的倉庫密碼三十六計走為上策──不管高中生是有什麼念頭都真他媽的危險！

 

 

tbc...


	2. 【YGO VRAINS│了遊】Matcha ＆ Soda（中）

其實最早遊作甚至也沒有想過要與了見成為戀人的選項，因為他不知道自己和了見還有變成戀人的可能性。

他想和這個十年來朝思暮想的人成為可以攜手共進未來的關係，他不希望了見再跑到自己觸不可及的地方，他不想在每個因為淺眠而驚醒的夜晚憂心這個人會不會再一次離他而去，又會不會再一次輕易把自己涉入危險。

高中生始終無法好好地整理這些煩擾他心中的不安，所以當他找到機會再一次和了見訴說這些時，也毫不意外的收穫了鴻上了見的白眼，他這麼說：「我為未來會成為你伴侶的人深感同情，如果這是戀人的告白沒有一個女孩子會答應的──」

鴻上•挖洞•了見──一向很擅長讓自己被糊進牆上摳不下來。

 

這就是兩人交往的開端。  
和轉角的那一相遇一樣充滿了不確定性和意外。這次不光是要去對方家打牌這樣單純，而是要維持一段關係，還是一對存在了十年橫溝的兩人，一開始光是讓彼此了解對方在想什麼就十分困難，而在這段至今三個月的關係中遊作自認自己處理不到位的情況應該已經被鴻上了見默默的寫成了一本小冊子。

儘管坊間有很多如何與人親密相處的研究甚至還有各種訪談節目，但如果他是個能靠學習這些知識就走出PTSD困境的人那也不是藤木遊作了。

鴻上了見和藤木遊作嘗試做了很多兩人都能接受的事，一起吃熱狗，一起敲代碼，偶爾住到對方的家裡，也不時會一起進行一些身體上的小交流。

就這樣度過了不長不短三個月，如今現在還要從中尋找新的小情趣？  
維持一段關係真的──不容易啊！

 

✖✖✖

 

「等一下我們去這裡如何？上面寫這裡是祕境，應該人不多。」  
遊作的手機上出現了一片花海，搭配的文案也寫得十分文藝。

鴻上了見喝光了眼前的兩杯飲料後不反對也不同意的應了一聲，對一個家就住在Den City第一風景名勝旁邊的人，去哪其實都沒什麼差別。

但在前往這個景點的途中，鴻上了見不只一次因為自己的竟然沒有反對去這個景點而一肚子怨氣，先不說地點很遠來回就要四個小時加上他現在穿成這樣──要知道Revolver在LINK VRAINS裡踩著小高跟和長披風也不妨礙他氣勢萬千的踏著破解龍橫跨天際──  
但在現實中的感受卻完全不一樣！裙子像個會透風的燈罩一直有風灌進來，胯下涼颼颼的詭異感如影隨形，低跟涼鞋也不如長靴牢靠十分硌腳！他實在做不出把手搭在藤木遊作腕上之類的行為，因為這人就是罪魁禍首之一！

 

當時遊作要求「情趣」，了見甚至很懷疑這個社障高中生知不知道「情趣」這兩個字這麼寫，他反問遊作為什麼突然有這樣的想法？是對彼此的關係倦怠了？還是對晚上的相處不滿足？

遊作難得的臉紅了，且很認真的表示他只是不希望了見對自己厭煩，想一直在一起，他小聲得說。

因為遊作太認真，了見此刻也不好吐槽遊作某些時候的行為才讓自己頭大。他默默收回了前一刻甚至想先搭著自家遊艇出去三個月等遊作把詞彙弄懂了再回來的準備。

 

如此這般...  
為了避免遊作鑽牛角尖把事情搞砸了，於是兩人商議先從彼此平常不會做的事情嘗試，至於要做什麼，當然是先從網路上扒了一套「100件情侶必做的事情」清單，然後兩人協議每半個月用決鬥來定勝負，輸的人要從裡面隨機抽一道題目來執行（不可以用黑客技術來干擾抽籤結果）  
在經歷過了一些無傷大雅的「嘗試」後，這次鴻上了見抽出了想廢了自己右手的選項：穿著小洋裝（竟然還有該死的示意圖）和戀人來一日約會──這卡池果然充滿了惡意！

 

「了見，如果你會冷我們今天就先...？」  
遊作看了見一直下意識的搓手臂，果然穿裙子來戶外是不是有點辛苦...？

了見沒好氣的白了他一眼，逕自走進花叢裡，不然他可能會忍不住對這高中生口出怨言，對於戰鬥常伴隨著數據風暴的漢諾首領怎麼可能會無法忍耐這裡的溫度？

他不自在的是穿著這樣出現在眾人的視線下，這裡充斥著溫馨出遊的小家庭和上了年紀的銀髮夫婦還有忙著放閃的情侶，去TMD祕境！

路邊甚至還有要幫他和遊作拍情侶照藉此收錢的景點工作人員。

 

高中生苦惱的看著戀人走遠，他焦慮的抓抓腦袋想著自己又讓了見生氣了，他現在好希望能立刻自然地提早結束這個「約會」，果然要了見穿女裝真的太為難他了。

他其實是相當反對了見執行這個題目的，但是出於決鬥者的自尊要是他主動喊停對鴻上了見而言也是一種羞辱。  
所以當了見盛裝打扮的出現在咖啡廳門口時他是95%的罪惡感和4%的驚豔以及1%的期待，但事實証明馬上就要搞砸了，再繼續這樣下去搞不好今天結束了見就要提分手了那不是本末倒置嗎？！

「了見...我──」  
正想著不管用什麼藉口還是先把人叫回來時，突然一頂大帽子從眼前一晃而過，了見的帽子飛掉了，他回頭拔腿追了好一陣子──沿途不知有多少花不小心成為了他腳下的亡魂。

但多虧了剛剛這一個小意外，他看到了自己的戀人站在繁花盛開的花海中被風揚起了長髮，裙擺像是一朵盛開的花般的景象。

這恐怕是不能說給了見知道的事情，但他會好好記住的，和先前比起來，驚豔的程度上升了6個百分點。

他的戀人，果然，很好看。

 

tbc...


	3. 【YGO VRAINS│了遊】Matcha ＆ Soda（下）

拿回帽子時遊作提議想到旁邊的小亭子坐著，他甚至主動挽過了見的手引導著年長者來到遮蔭處。

多虧了現在的好天氣，遊客們都在外頭，倒是給了兩人難得的獨處空間。

「了見...」  
「喂，我說...」

突然同時開口的兩人愣了一下，在遊作詢問的目光裡了見嘆了一口氣，仗著周圍沒人直接往後仰到靠在欄杆上，甚至不太淑女的翹起了腿。  
「先說好，願賭服輸，所以我沒有生氣，也沒這個資格。」說著還彈了一下遊作的額頭。要要說真讓他不快的是這雙難走的鞋子，真不知響子平常是怎麼穿著它的。

「了見...」

「還有少擺出那種臉，雖然是你提議的，但籤是我抽的，除非你干涉了結果──」

「──絕對沒有！！」

「我想你也沒這種興趣。」了見冷哼一聲，撥到耳後的髮絲露出一串耳墜，彷彿是對自身喜好的堅持，依然是子彈的設計，只是添加了一些女性化的時尚。

 

✖✖✖

 

回到市區的時間大概是晚間六點左右，根據先前上網搜尋的結果，網路上廣大網友的建議都是最後必須找間有氣氛的餐廳共進晚餐，或是親自下廚為自己的戀人露兩手，才算是一個完美約會Ending。

但顧慮到身旁的低氣壓，遊作主動提議買快餐回去當晚餐（礙於鴻上了見不願意去Cafe Nagi露面，他選擇用APP訂了離車站很近的一家外帶套餐），而了見顯然也沒再吐槽他這些不浪漫但說得上「體貼」的做法──

甚至在遊作買好了香氣四溢的炸雞桶後了見自己果斷的攔了計程車，不顧司機皺著眉頭無聲抗議食物氣味太重迅速報出了星辰大道那邊的住址──

雙倍的車資也無所謂了，在能快點讓他擺脫這雙該死的涼鞋的情況下怎樣都好！  
如果現在叫自己穿著這雙鞋子搭公車再爬上通往半山腰住家的階梯，他會很乾脆的直接跳星辰大道自我了斷！

一踏進屋子了見馬上踢掉腳上的鞋子直奔臥房以非常不雅觀的姿態大字型摔在自己的床鋪上。他是有些潔癖的，但這時候他願意稍微把平日的標準降低一些。

默默關門並將食物安置在廚房的遊作從冰箱撈出一瓶礦泉水拿到了見身邊，當事人看也不看，一頭長髮整個披散在床沿，一隻手支在額上閉目養神，遊作只好把寶特瓶擱在一旁的小桌上。  
在等待了見喘口氣的時間裡他不禁又打量起房間的擺設。交往至今他卻直到很後期才獲准踏進這個房間，常常視法律規範與眾人隱私為無物的黑客集團首領護著自己的最核心的殼倒是比誰都上心。

房內的風格依然是很簡約，和本身沒有什麼家當導致屋子空曠的自己不同，看得出房間的主人是刻意營造出這樣的臥室。  
但此刻房間的角落卻多了幾個和這個空間格格不入的紙袋與包裝盒，高中生對他人的面孔臉盲，也對時下流行的品牌完全無知，但他也能猜到恐怕那些包裝紙就是就是了見今天這身行頭。

「水。」  
床上的人提出要求。

高中生乖巧的捧起裝滿的水杯靠近，不料卻在跨上床的同時被人用腳抵在胸口上，這一顛水杯裡的水大半供獻給了遊作的制服。

「我說過不要穿著襪子爬上我的床。」

「...你自己明明也還套著襪子。」  
因為絲襪的光滑，長洋裝隨著抬腿的動作滑落到大腿，不意外的發現裡面是男用的四角褲。

「失望？」  
仰躺在床上的人咧嘴恥笑：「你希望這底下還有成套的女用內衣不成？」

「呃、我不是那個意思──」  
「算了，把這脫掉。」  
了見用膝蓋頂了頂卡在他腿間的遊作。  
結果高中生不得要領的──把絲襪拉破了。  
裸色的絲襪從胯間呈現蜘蛛網般地破裂，結實的腿肉從破裂的織品中勒了出來。

「呃，對不起...」

看著某個高中生手足無措模樣，鴻上了見在喉嚨裡滾動了一聲意味不明的嘆息，果然不能對這孩子期望太高。

他將瀏海往後梳上去，彷彿下了什麼決心。

了見示意遊作來到他右手邊的位置「算是給你今天及格分數的獎勵──」  
結果卻被遊作按住肩膀拒絕了，這小子某些時刻愚鈍有時候卻又很敏銳。

「該道謝的是我...」遊作的一雙碧綠的眼睛回望著他，那眼神有點像是他身為Playmaker的時候，目光炯炯，「我知道你一整天都在配合我，所以還是我來吧。」

也絕不容妥協。

說著遊作鑽進了他那粉色的裙擺裡，從這個角度雖然什麼都看不到，但也知道遊作企圖解開他下身的束縛，要知道這孩子幾乎不在性事上主動過，這可是非常新鮮，或許這就是他要在今日實踐的最後一項「情趣」？

遊作在裙子的小帳篷裡摸索了半天才連著勾破的絲襪將底褲一起扯下，鴻上了見稍微抬了一下腰方便他拉扯衣物的行為，雖然這襪子也是要扔掉了，但顯然他也實在不希望滿床都是這些絲襪的殘骸。

鴻上了見這種些微的強迫症也體現在兩人第一次非真正意義的Sex上，那是一個雨夜，第一晚留宿在遊作那小小的租屋處。

當兩個都是成長期的少年緊緊挨著一張小破床實在不舒服，從小生活在海邊別墅的了見對這樣狹隘的房間，與不流通的空氣及不時傳來的車流聲與狗吠聲都擾得他心神不寧。

倒是遊作反而一臉無比踏實，側身摟抱著他臂膀的姿勢像是沒有安全感企圖尋找羽翼庇護的雛鳥。

但實在太近了，鴻上了見大概有十年的時間沒有與人的肌膚貼的如此近，當然身邊的男孩也是，雖說正在「交往」，雙方在這之前倒是還沒真正對彼此的身體產生那方面的「欲求」。

不過肌膚果然是人體最大的性感帶，在遊作甚至不自覺地去廝磨了見的頸間，呼出的氣息硬生生的刺激起某些令人尷尬的反應──十幾歲還是太過年輕，各種亂七八糟的想像宛如燎原的火焰一般無邊無際的延燒。

了見的手也禁不住伸進睡衣裡摩擦起遊作的腰，那個在LINK VRAINS裡窄的連腰帶都會繫不緊的腰肢，遊作的身體猛然繃緊卻更是往他身上纏。

他們交換了幾個蜻蜓點水的吻，考量到這裡差勁的隔音和「臨時起意」產生的衛生問題，最後他們是在遊作的小床上用腿間摩擦的方式解決了生理需求。

了見左手壓住少年那白皙的背，將微微硬起的慾望塞入兩條細白的腿縫中，並用右手引導著遊作的手包裹住兩人的慾望開始挺動嘗試讓兩人完全勃起。  
一開始高中生一度夾不太住在腿中央充斥的熱度，膝蓋也老是軟下去，下顎抵在枕頭上咿咿嗚嗚的哼著，堅硬的慾望和柔軟的囊袋彼此擦過只覺的尖銳的酥麻讓人無所適從，不停從鼻裡喘出難耐的呻吟。

這種廉價小套房裡沒有空調，了見在舔吻著遊作的臉頰時嚐到了汗水與淚水的鹹味。最終初次的種子全被及時射在事先準備好的面紙裡，讓這遊作可能是唯一一條的被單得以倖免。

了見不太清楚遊作在這初體驗和之後那一個手掌數得完的次數中，是否有從結合中獲得什麼感受──  
──因為不解風情的高中生完事後大都直接倒頭就睡，過程中就算問他什麼不是搖頭就是點頭，幾乎得不到像樣的答案，這時他都很懷疑抱在懷裡的是當時那個大敵當前都可以侃侃而談的Playmaker。

所以當遊作忽然殺過來提出想要「情趣」時，了見排除了這三個月裡諸多可能引發這個問題的癥結點，唯一能想到的就是──果然才做了幾次遊作就已對自己的技術厭煩不已？  
還是說第一次時太過草率讓遊作心有遺憾？！咳，這孩子也會有這樣的期待嗎──

──但遊作紅著臉表示不是，他只是想一直在一起，但我們不是就已經正在一起了嗎？

在百思不得其解的情況下，甚至最後了見自己也陪遊作進行了不少根本平常不會刻意去做的事情。拍情侶大頭貼就是一個，現在照片還貼在電腦螢幕旁邊，上頭兩個人板著一張冷臉搭配周圍一堆俏皮可愛的貼圖顯得十足的滑稽。

他那時還聽到路過的高中女生在調笑這兩個男生一定在是輸了大冒險之類的發言。

 

但這孩子真的...  
只要一直在一起這樣就可以了嗎？

 

所以時間回到了現在，鴻上了見看著自己拱起的裙子下方下那不停蠕動的團塊也只能放手任他去幹。  
遊作就是一個平時如此沉默卻又常常決定了什麼只會爆發出來往前衝刺的類型，這次就稍微讓遊作主導吧，他也很好奇要如何才能滿足對方。

藤木遊作在微暗的裙下空間中掏出了對方的器官，學著了見之前對他做的那樣先是親吻的啾一口，算是安撫那尚在沉睡中的怪獸。  
然後細細地舔咬大腿內層的皮膚，那裡的肌膚比較細膩而敏感，果然兩側的大腿開始抽動，遊作輕輕地撫摸示意上方的人稍安勿躁，接著轉移陣地到脆弱的囊袋，平日只會煎熱狗與敲鍵盤而修剪平整的指甲對其不停按摩揉捏，接著用濕軟的舌尖細細撫慰熨平上頭的褶皺，不一會兒功夫上方的粗長就精神抖擻了起來。

遊作頓時感到頭頂上一陣壓力，了見正隔著裙子撫摸他的腦袋，帶給了他不少鼓舞，他決定把之前在網路上看見的「那個」實踐一下。

✖✖✖

待遊作從了見的裙子下鑽出來時，了見還尚未從高潮的暈眩中完全緩過來，但依然清晰的聽到了咕嚕一聲，剛剛他被遊作這樣一拉扯就硬生生插進了遊作的喉嚨深處，就算他看不到裙下的狀況，憑著那刺激到快要昇天的溫度以及不停收縮的緊緻空間，他也知道自己來到了不得了的地方。  
只見遊作面色潮紅的抹著嘴，目光還有點迷離的咳個不停，他趕緊抹去即將從遊作嘴角滴落的白濁，拿起床頭的水杯遞給他：「你什麼時候會──」

「咳嗚、我...用熱狗先練過...」

慢著，草薙翔一知道你對Cafe Nagi的熱狗幹了什麼嗎？！

高中生漱了漱口，才轉頭看向目瞪口呆的戀人，「長度和軟硬比較合適，因為香蕉比起熱狗太容易斷了有點危險。」

鴻上•後悔•了見──  
──聽完差點和烤糊的熱狗一樣軟掉。

 

✖✖✖

 

今晚擴張遊作堅持自己來，不知是不是為了符合他之前要求主動的發言，遊作岔開著腿跨在了見身上，在自己手上倒滿潤滑液，就胡亂的往身後抹，但了見光看他那手忙腳亂的樣子就知道，潤滑油大概十之八九沒有被塗進體內，而是都被倒在了臀瓣表層，所以他選擇捉住遊作的手，牽引著他的手指來到後方的隱密之處，兩人的手指交纏在一起，在那滑膩的通道發出了咕啾咕啾的聲音。

了見用唇齒叼起在眼前隨著喘息晃動的乳珠，輕微的拉扯起來，身上的人猛地收緊了肩上的力道，輕輕哼出像奶貓似的哀鳴。

但隨著力道的加大，遊作也沒有陷入失態，他像往常一樣小聲的喘著。

「......我也真該注意到了，你一向非常的不在狀況裡面。」  
他轉而去攻擊孩子的耳垂，那個讓遊作魂牽夢縈十年的聲音一絲絲的鑽入耳道，襲擊他的耳膜：「這應該是件令人愉悅的事情，但為什麼你總是在忍耐？」

「啊...什...麼──唔呃？！」  
突如其來，沒有任何告知與暗示，就被兩手壓住骨盆，用力地往下一拉，輕而易舉的入侵到最深處，直搗最敏感脆弱的核心。

「慢、慢一點！唔...深...噁呃──」

「真是稀奇，我可是第一次在床上聽到你表達意見。」  
攪緊的內裡比懷中的溫度還要高，那裡的溫柔而又大膽的的纏緊自身的慾望，如果本人也像下面這麼熱情就好了。

他倆本來也並不是那種需要高頻率進行身體結合才能維持關係的伴侶，但有時還真會有點氣餒，就像費心準備了一頓美饌給一隻不賞臉的貓兒一般。

遊作克制著自己不要哀嚎的太慘烈，了見從來都沒有在床上粗魯的對待過他，不同以往那緩慢到讓人要昏昏欲睡的Sex，今天這個一直往他腔內以一種要命的速度與方式挺動的灼熱讓他大嘆吃不消，是不是了見還在為穿女裝的事情生氣......

「吶...好孩子...告訴我你想要什麼？」  
直到剛剛了見都還在找尋能讓遊作開心的方法，但現在有一個假設，如果把遊作稍稍逼到極限，那麼──

身下的孩子肩膀抖的像滾輪盤中的骰子，現在垂在他腹上的裙子撐起了一個小帳篷，頂端也被濡濕了。顯然太過刺激的性體驗也硬生生的將他的身體撩撥了起來。

遊作一直小幅度的推拒了見緊緊掐在他腰上不容他逃避的手，眼角被逼出了淚花，最後甚至開始胡亂的搖著頭小聲的道歉，請他不要生氣。

「我在外面說過了，我沒有生氣。」  
了見也有點無奈，他可能會隱瞞，但卻從不對遊作說謊，這人怎麼還這麼不理解他。

遊作也覺得很無辜，他已經和了見說了，想要一直在一起，一起抓住未來，掌握通往未來的道路，難道了見聽不懂？  
為此他也盡可能的想要讓了見開心，創造一些一般情侶會覺得愉快的回憶，遊作雖然心裡有數自己搞砸了很多，也做了不少讓了見可能會翻白眼的事情。  
甚至他也明白自己在床上表現的僵硬又糟糕，至少做完後隔天了見的表情也不甚滿意。

「乖，我只是知道你想要什麼？」

還是說──  
遊作在逐漸攀上巔峰讓大腦產生空白的片刻，突然想起倒臥在花叢的Revolver那時的表情──

「嗯唔......我...想要..知道...」  
他掙扎的摟過了見的肩膀，抽泣著去親舔戀人的脖子：「...了見...也想要的...東西？」

然後他只感覺身上的人停頓了一下，了見戴著的長假發垂落到他的胸前騷得他發癢，身體裡的東西緊接著又漲大了幾分，撐著他的後穴隱隱發疼。

他的腿被折了起來壓向肩膀，關節喀嚓的哀鳴一聲，體內的利刃狂熱的搗上了那個隱密的點...

然後他失去意識了。

 

✖✖✖

 

隔天遊作完全動彈不得，他的腰疼酸軟的只能趴在床上，了見給他在腰上敷上熱毛巾，甚至必須被拉開腿在那隱密紅腫的入口塗抹藥膏。

「了見...」  
遊作趴在床上看著坐在床邊敲打筆電的了見小聲的喚了一聲。那身行頭顯然已經被了見丟掉了，一如既往穿著休閒襯衫打扮的了見讓他無比安心。

對方揉了揉他的腦袋，輕哼一聲示意自己有聽到。

遊作想了想，默默的伸出手去輕捏放在他頭上的右手。

作其實想過如果現在了見和他討要AI他會不會有答應的可能，畢竟之後了見沒有再對它們趕盡殺絕的想法了，這樣人與伊格尼斯共存的道路，也能在彼此手中實現吧？

但這是比較屬於大眾的事情，比起這個，遊作他也是有私心，他是希望了見能幸福，就算他們對彼此定義的幸福與期望可能不盡相同。

最後，是了見開口：「以你的程度，算是不錯的回應了。」  
他闔上筆電，俯身給了遊作一個吻：「你的答案...我收下了。」

 

✖✖✖

 

【後日談】

「不錯的打扮啊，我很中意，配色也是我喜歡的。」  
遊作彆扭的拍開了見去勾他脖子上綁帶的手。涼颼颼的空調一直擦過他赤裸的肚皮和四肢。耳上正掛著了見上次買來的那副子彈造型的耳環。

他被了見用目光全身愛撫過一遍後就被打橫抱起放在了床上，他這隻常在數據風暴中Storm Access抽卡的手這次是怎麼了？

選項：穿著性感Bikini，給戀人一個小驚喜和刺激的夜晚。

 

The End

2019/08/03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文9200+  
> 抱歉拖了四個月的時間，期間真的太忙了，還因為官方的各種表現心情糟糕透頂，再不寫點甜食挽回一下真的不行。  
> 對了雖然現在才說有點晚，但標題其實和內文沒啥關係(揍
> 
> 雖然我寫的真的不怎麼甜，但還是希望拉麵能喜歡這個糧食(比❤️  
> 然後可以請大家給我一點點回應嗎？(捧碗跪求


End file.
